Vehicles carrying license plates sometimes have a frame which carries a message and outlines the plate, thereby calling attention to the message. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,261 to Audette Jan. 20, 1959, for Frames for Vehicle License Plates or the Like describes such a license plate frame.
As described in the Audette patent, one of the frame bars, the top bar, provides grooves at top and bottom 20, which extend parallel to each other. Letters are provided with gripping fingers which frictionally engage the parallel grooves. Thus the letters may spell out a message as desired by the user. Color contrast may be employed to enhance the contrast of letters against the frame.